envers et contre tous
by Nikui-1994
Summary: Dites-moi comment est-ce possible ? J'ai toujours voulu être aimé et aimé à ne plus en pouvoir. J'ai toujours rêvé de trouver l'homme de ma vie. Celui qui fera arrêter mon cœur quand il sera triste, celui qui le fera redémarrer d'un sourit et celui qui répara toutes ces fêlures. Je l'ai trouvé. Le hic ? Il est marié, patriarche d'une famille de cinq enfants et c'est un vampire.
1. Seul au monde

Dites-moi comment est-ce possible ? J'ai toujours voulu être aimé et aimé à ne plus en pouvoir. J'ai toujours rêvé de trouver l'homme de ma vie. Celui qui fera arrêter mon cœur quand il sera triste, celui qui le fera redémarrer d'un sourit et celui qui répara toutes ces fêlures. Je l'ai trouvé. Le hic ? Il est marié, patriarche d'une famille de cinq enfants et c'est un vampire.

Chapitre 1: retour à Forks

J'avais passé ces dernières années à Paris, en France. Je suis née là-bas et j'y étais enfin heureuse. Puis tous à basculer en quelques semaines. Ma grand-mère était morte. Nous lui avons donc fait le plus bel hommage qu'il soit et un bel enterrement. Cependant au moment de la crémation, je n'avais pas réussi à assister à ça. Je ne pouvais pas la voir disparaître dans les flammes. J'étais alors sortie du cimetière pour attendre les autres membres de ma famille. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment ça c'est passer. Tout est allé tellement vite... Le crématorium a explosé. Brûlant vif tous ceux qu'il me restait de famille. Je m'en souviens encore. Un souffle chaud qui m'avait renversé. Les cris horrifiés des passes. Des hurlements des sirènes. On m'avait évacué dans la floue le plus total. Je ne sais pas ce qu'"il sait passer après car je m'étais évanouie mais à mon réveil, la police était là. Après m'avoir expliqué ce qu'il c'était passé les forces de l'ordre me posa une question qui me mit hors de moi.

-Étiez-vous au courant que le crématorium allait exploser ? Vous êtes la seule survivante...

Il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase parce que le regard noir que je lui avais lancez-le fit taire immédiatement. Ma voix fut létale quand je lui répondis. Était-il sérieux ? Me pensaient-ils réellement capable de faire une chose aussi horrible ? Même son collègue le regardait comme s'il était fou. Il voulut se ne dédouaner et disant que c'était la procédure standard. Qu'il était obligé de poser la question. Mais si ça avait été le cas pourquoi son collègue le regardait de la sorte ? Mon cœur c'était emballer. Il battait vite. Il battait fort. Trop vite et trop fort car les médecins arrivèrent paniquer et firent sortir les deux agents de police.

Après mon hospitalisation d'un mois je fis "convier" au tribunal et c'est dans ce lieu terrifiant que je compris le sens de la question du policier. Avec la mort de toute ma famille, j'étais devenue la seule et unique héritière d'une très grande fortune. Mit à part, chaque membre de ma famille n'était pas franchement riche, pour la plupart il était même à la limite de pauvre. Cependant tout mit en commun je touchais une telle somme que même si je ne travaillais pas de toute ma vie, j'avais encore de quoi vivre plus que confortablement. Je toucherais tout cet argent que dans quelques mois, le temps que le dossier parvienne à la banque de France, que les dettes de chaque membre soient retirées et de pouvoir tout virer sur mon compte. Le tribunal avait aussi décidé de liquider les maisons, pour ceux qui en avait, et appartements. Je pouvais cependant rester dans celui de ma mère. J'avais essayé d'argumenter mais c'était soit ça, soit je me retrouvais à la rue. Je ne protestai pas davantage car j'avais vite compris que même si les policiers m'avaient innocenté, le juge me croyait coupable. Comment je le savais ? Il suffisait de voir comment ils me regardaient et me parlait. Je me fis ne congédier aussi vite que j'ai été convier. C'est donc entraînant des pieds et avec une appréhension plus que palpable que je me dirigeai vers l'appartement de ma maternelle.

Après un long trajet, qui m'avait malgré tout paru beaucoup trop court, j'arrivais devant la porte maudite. J'inspirai et expirai de nombreuse bouffer d'air avant d'entrée. J'y étais. L'appartement de tous mes cauchemars et de tous mes souvenirs malheureux. C'est entre ces murs que j'avais compris plusieurs années auparavant que je ne serais jamais aimé. Je restai silencieuse, comme si le bruit pouvait faire survenir les souvenirs. Rien n'avait changé. Les murs qui avaient dû être blanc un jour était toujours aussi jaune et les meubles toujours à la même place. Une odeur forte et très désagréable se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mon nez. Le cochon d'inde! Le pauvre animal était raide mort dans sa cage puisque depuis un peu plus d'un mois personne ne l'avait nourrie. Je sortis un sac-poubelle et c'est en essayant de ne pas vomir que je le mis dedans et que je sortis dehors à toute vitesse. Heureusement pour moi, le bois de ma ville se trouvait à quelques minutes de là. J'enterrai la petite bestiole et pleurai tout mon saoul. C'est fou tous ce que j'avais perdu en si peu de temps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là mais lorsque je réussis à rentrer, la nuit était tombée. Je franchis une nouvelle fois la porte de mon enfer personnel et ce fut encore plus dur que la première fois. Je ne me dirigeai pas vers mon ancienne chambre, je me couchai sur le canapé et m'endormis presque immédiatement. J'étais si fatigué.

Je dus rester dans ce lieu maudit trois mois en tout. J'avais pu mettre à profit tout ce temps pour me décider quoi faire pour la suite. Je n'avais que dix-huit ans. Je devais retourner au lycée. C'est en surfant sur l'internet que j'eus l'idée de recommander ma vie ailleurs. D'abord je voulais juste changer de ville peut je me suis dit que ce serait idiot de me contenter de la France. Une publicité m'avait fait dériver sur les états unis. Et des internautes français parlaient de toutes les villes où ils ont été. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une ville me plut tout particulièrement. Le commentaire était pourtant plus que négatif mais tout ce qui était dit me plaisait beaucoup. Il pleuvait très souvent, la ville était si petite qu'il n'y avait que peu de commerce, un seul lycée et si peu d'habitants que toute le monde se connaissait mais ce qui avait attiré mon attention c'était surtout la forêt qui encadrait la ville. Moi qui adorais la randonner j'allais vraiment m'amuser. En moins de temps qu'il me fallut pour cliquer sur cette publicité, j'avais pris ma décision. J'irai à Forks. Je passai le reste de mon temps à organiser mon départ, à me trouver une maison et à faire la liste de mes nouveaux meubles. Les trois mois passèrent plutôt rapidement, entre excitation et dépression. Lorsque je fus appelé par la banque de France pour signer les derniers papiers, j'étais extatique. J'avais même pris mon billet d'avion pour le lendemain et avais appelé l'agence immobilière pour savoir si tout avait été préparer pour arriver imminente.

J'avais rendez-vous dans demain et je devais me rendre à l'hôpital dans l'après-midi pour faire un check-up complet. Lorsque j'arrivai le médecin en charge de ma santé me demanda les nouvelles et je lui expliquai que dans deux jours j'allais déménager. Tout d'abord il s'y opposa car il disait que ma santé était encore fragile. Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui dit que j'irai voir un médecin là-bas à mon arrivée si ça pouvait le rassurer. Il hésita puis me demanda la permission d'appeler l'hôpital de Forks et de leur envoyer mon dossier médical. Il s'absenta une bonne heure et quand il revient il me dit que mon médecin serait un certain Mr Cullen. Mais sa tête n'était clairement pas celle de quelqu'un de rassurer.

-Mme Morriss... Vos résultats ne sont pas totalement bons. Rien de bien grave mais on dirait que vous avez encore de fumé dans vos poumons. Il faudra faire surveiller ça de très près avec le docteur Cullen.

Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant et lui promis d'être une bonne patiente et de faire ce qu'il me disait. Je rentrai chez moi et pour la première fois depuis ces derniers mois je ne fus pas anéanti de rentrer dans cet appartement car ce serait l'avant-dernière fois. Dans deux jours je partirais. Dans deux jours ma nouvelle vie commencera.


	2. enfin arrivée

Ces deux jours étaient passé trop vite. Entre les coups de fil a mon agence, à rendre l'appartement de ma mère. Mais avant je devais le vider et le nettoyer, j'avais commencé seule mais je n'arrivais pas à entrer dans se sataner chambre. Trop de mauvais souvenir, j'avais peur d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. J'avais donc appelé une entreprise de nettoyage. Nous avions réussi à tout vider et tout rendre propres dix minutes avant l'état des lieux. Comme à chaque fois, ils avaient trouvé des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas. Qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu d'appartement si mal rendu. Comme chaque appartement que j'avais dû rendre jusqu'ici. Avant aujourd'hui j'avais l'impression que c'était ma faute, que je ne savais pas nettoyer comme il le fallait. Cependant là c'était des professionnels qui avait nettoyé les lieux, donc j'en déduis que c'est les inspecteurs qui sont de mauvaise foi. Enfin bref, je n'avais pas le temps d'argumenter avec eux, mon avion décollait dans mois de trois heures et je n'avais aucune minute à perdre.

Une fois à l'aéroport je dus courir pour ne pas louper mon avion, ces idiots m'avaient mis en retard. Ils voulaient absolument que je leur donne mon nouveau numéro de téléphone et quand ils avaient compris que c'était un numéro américain ils avaient refusé. Seulement s'ils n'avaient pas de quoi me joindre il ne pouvait pas finaliser la restitution de l'appartement après trois quarts d'heure pour leur expliquer que je déménageaient en Amérique et que seul mon mail ne changeait pas ils comprirent qu'ils pouvaient me joindre par ce biais-là.

Enfin tout ce temps perdu pour quelque chose qui aurait pu être réglé en deux minutes. Les heures d'avion sont passées incroyablement vite, dut en partie au fait que je n'y suis fait que dormir. Une fois arriver à Port Angel, j'hésitai. devais-je prendre le bus et prendre le risque de me Pedre dans Forks ? Ou devais-je prendre un taxi et lui demander de m'amener dans le premier concessionnaire automobile qu'il trouvera ? Je devais bien l'avouer j'étais partie sur un coup de tête et n'avais pas forcément pensé et réfléchi à tout. Je choisis tout de même la deuxième solution et c'est d'alléger d'une grande somme d'argent que je me dirigeais vers ma maison dans ma toute nouvelle Mercedes Classe C 200 CDI 136. Je la trouvais magnifique, par forcément la plus discrète qu'il y avait mais j'avais eu un vrai coup de cœur.

Il me fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour arriver à l'agence immobilière de Forks et une de plus pour trouver la maison. J'étais dans les bois, à la limite de la réserve indienne nommée Push. Je mettrais vingt minutes pour arriver au lycée demain. J'étais assez satisfaite de commencer rapidement même si j'avais espéré ne pas être si loin du centre-ville. Mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Je me garerai devant ma maison, après avoir raté trois pas l'interception pour y aller, et la voir en vrai fis battre mon cœur plus vite. ça devenait réel et j'étais anxieuse mais excitée.

Elle n'était pas très grande, avec un cabanon en guise de garage extérieur et tout de plain-pied. Je rangeai ma voiture et me dirigeai vers ma porte d'entrée en bois sombre. Je défouraillai la porte et entrai dans un vestibule assez modeste, de quoi mettre une commode contre le mur de gauche, une porte manteau à pied à droite et un tapis. Ce qu'avaient déjà fait les déménageurs. Un saladier en verre était posé sur la commode, un tapis bleu claire me faisait face, devant une porte en verre qui donne sur un couloir. Je franchis donc cette dernière et le couloir était composée d'une porte à droite et une à gauche. Je pris celle de droite et tombais sur la cuisine une cuisine tout équipée. La porte de gauche me mena au salon et salle à manger. Elle était grande, quinze mètres carrés d'après l'agence. Il y avait une cheminer et en face de celle-ci un vieux canapé d'occasion en tissu marron. Une table basse en bois sombre séparait les deux. De chaque côté du canapé se trouvait un fauteuil de la même couleur.

Dans le fond de la salle une grande table pour huit personnes était posée entre deux vaisselier poser contre deux murs opposer. Cacher par les deux meubles, il y avait deux portes. Une qui mène à ma chambre et l'autre à une pièce pour le moment vide. Je ne savais pas quoi y faire pour le moment. Celle de ma chambre était liée à une salle de bain avec toilette, baignoire et douche. Elle était petite mais c'était ma pièce préférer. Cependant c'était les seuls sanitaires de la maison. Si par miracle je me faisais des amis et les invitais à la maison et qu'ils voulaient aller se soulager, ils devront passer par ma chambre. Cependant je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusion. Jusqu'ici je n'avais pas vraiment eu d'ami alors je ne voyais pas ce qui changerait ici.

Après avoir fait le tour de la maison pour vérifier que j'avais bien toutes mes affaires, je pris le téléphone fixe qui se trouvais sur le manteau de cheminée en pierre et composa le numéro de téléphone de l'hôpital. Après avoir entendu une musique stressante pendant quelques minutes pour me faire patienter une femme décrocha enfin.

-Hôpital de Forks, Stacy au téléphone, dit une voix monocorde.

-Heu... Bonjour, je m'appelle Clara Morriss. Mon dossier a été envoyer au docteur Cullen et mon ancien hôpital m'a dit de prendre rendez-vous le plus vite possible avec lui...

-Oh oui je vois, dit-elle soudainement mordante. Je vous mets en attente et essaye de vous mettre en communication avec lui. Mais il faudra surement rappeler demain. Mr Cullen est un homme très occupé!

Puis sans un au revoir, ni même une phrase sympathique, elle me mis en attente et je dus encore écouter cette musique insupportable. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que personne ne décroche et c'est au moment où j'allais raccrocher que j'entendis une voix douce me parler.

-Oui ? Mr Cullen à l'appareil que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bonsoir Me Cullen, désolé de vous dérange. je m'appelle Clara Morriss, mon médecin vous a envoyé mon dossier il y a quelques jours...

-Oui, c'est parfaitement le cas. Je suppose que vous appelez pour prendre un rendez-vous ? me dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

-C'est exact, dis-je surprise qu'il soit si gentil.

Après avoir parlé à Stacy, j'avais été mis en attente sans un au revoir, ni même une phrase sympathique, elle me mis en attente et je dus encore écouter cette musique insupportable. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que personne ne décroche et c'est au moment où j'allais raccrocher que j'entendis une voix douce me parler.

J'avais imaginé que le fameux docteur Cullen serait aussi désagréable qu'elle.

-Très bien, j'ai étudié votre dossier et j'aimerai vous voir le plus vite possible. Rien d'alarmant je vous rassure, cependant le fait que le fumé n'est pas totalement disparu de vos poumons est assez inhabituel, m'explique-t-il visiblement intrigué. Quand seriez-vous disponible.

-Demain, dis-je. Enfin après seize heures. Je fais ma rentrée au lycée demain et heu... bref. Ce n'est pas intéressant, excusez-moi...

Je me sentis rougir de lui avoir dit tout ça. ça devait lui faire belle jambe que je fasse mon rentré demain mais au lieu de me prendre pour une idiote, il rigola. D'abord je crut qu'il se moquait de moi et je rougis de plus belle, ressentant encore plus de honte. Cependant il n'en fut rien, il me pria de ne pas de m'excuser et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte d'apporter des éclaircissement à ma situation. Il proposa alors de se voir après mes cours, à seize heures trente. J'acceptai et nous raccrochâmes après nous avoir salué. Je me surpris à sourire comme une imbécile à mon combiner. ça faisait plaisir d'avoir entendu quelqu'un de chaleureux après avoir changé de vie. La fatigue du voyage me gagna de plein fouet alors après avoir grignoté ce que j'avais pris avec moi pour le trajet je partis me coucher en pensant que je devais faire des courses après mon entrevue à l'hôpital.

Je fus réveillé le lendemain non par mon réveil par la sensation d'avoir trop dormi. Ce qui était effectivement le cas, il était sept heures cinquante et je commençais à huit heures trente. Je sautai dans la douche et tout en me brossant les cheveux, je me brossai les dents. Je me plante nue comme un verre devant mon armoire et regarda mes affaires. Que devais-je mettre ? Je jetai un regard à mon portable et compris que je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à mes vêtements. Je pris le premier pentathlon qui me troubla sur la main, un en tissus souple et aux motifs treillis puis mis un haut moulant noir sur le qu'elle je superposai un pull vert délavé court. Un genre de crop top mais en laine. Je mis en quatrième vitesse mes docs martens hautes jusqu'au genou et attrape mon sac de cours que je vais préparer la veille. Heureusement!

Je saute dans ma voiture, après avoir fermé ma maison à clé mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire pareille avec le cabanon. Je me précipite vers le lycée et c'est avec une satisfaction non dissimilée que je me dirige vers l'accueil du lycée.


End file.
